Various portions of the avian egg have found use in pharmaceutical and cosmetic preparations. The albumin, or white, of the egg has been utilized in a pliable bacteriostatic coagulum for the treatment of burns as described in The Lancet, Sept. 18, 1943 issue, at pages 351-353. U.S. Pat Nos. 3,194,732 and 3,196,075 set forth a method of assisting the healing process of abraded, cut or burned human tissue with egg-shell membranes from eggs of domestic fowl.
Ointment preparations using egg oil from a dehydrating azeotropic distillation process are reported in "Pharmaceutical and Cosmetic Application of Egg Oil" by F. J. Bandelin and J. V. Tuschhoff (J. Am. Pharm. Assn., Pract. Pharm. Ed., Vol. XIV, No. 2, p. 106). The distillation process itself is reported in U.S. Pat. No. 2,503,312 and in the article "An Azeotropic Extraction Process for Complete Solvent Rendering Raw Tissues" by E. Levin and F. Lerman (J. Am. Oil Chemists Soc., Oct. 1951, p. 441).
Burns on the human body may be treated by a variety of methods depending on the extent and severity of the burn. Of concern in the therapy is the reduction of the occurance of scar tissue which may remain long after the healing process is complete. An object of the invention in this regard is a burn preparation which allows rapid healing without the formation of permanent scars at the burn site.